Si seulement
by xBaskerville
Summary: Détonation. Ils tombent tous trois au sol. Horreur. Elle est touchée. [UA]
1. Partie I

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire. Chapitres assez courts je pense (contrairement à ce que je peux faire habituellement sur d'autres fandoms), mais c'est loin d'être des drabbles. Le base de cette histoire est une UA, mais se passe toujours dans l'univers d'Hiro Arikawa. Les mésaventures de Dojo arrivent à Kasahara. J'ai juste imaginé ce qu'il se serait passé si c'était elle qui s'était prise la balle et non son beau et tendre Prince Charmant.

Movie!verse, mais avec de nombreux éléments du livre (que j'ai lu en anglais, d'une fan-traduction vraiment bien faite).

J'en profite pour poser une question. Le site de Glénat stipule que le dernier tome est sorti ce 3 mars. Les sites des libraires et les programmes informatique spécifique aux libraires (ça aide d'être en formation dans ce domaine !) indiquent qu'effectivement il est sorti depuis le 3 mars. Néanmoins, j'ai beau faire les librairies de ma ville universitaire et celles où j'habitude (en plus de l'avoir pré-commandé) : il n'est nul part. Est-ce aussi votre cas où c'est parce que, tout compte fait, même la ville universitaire où je suis est tout aussi paumée que ma ville natale xD ?

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

PS: _Si seulement..._ est un titre provisoire !

* * *

 **Si seulement…**

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

Kasahara serre les dents. Elle souffre, ça se voit plus que le nez en plein milieu d'un visage, mais pour ne pas montrer sa douleur et les inquiéter davantage, elle serre les dents et maîtrise ses gémissements.

Pendant que Toma la soutient encore un peu, Dojo lui retire sa cravate, défait les boutons de sa veste pour retirer cette dernière, n'écoutant pas les protestations faibles de sa subordonnée. Les deux hommes l'allongent alors précautionneusement à plat ventre sur le lit de fortune mis à disposition par Sayaka. Ils y vont le plus doucement possible, de peur de la faire souffrir encore plus.

_ La balle n'est pas ressortit… siffle le lieutenant  
_ C-C'est une bo-bonne ou mauvai-vaise chose ? articule-t-elle entre deux longues respirations  
_ Je ne sais pas où elle est logée, je ne peux pas dire

N'ayant rien d'autre sous la main, et allant contre la gêne de la jeune femme de se retrouver ainsi en sous-vêtements, il déchire la veste et appuie assez durement sur la plaie, pour réguler puis annihiler l'écoulement du sang.

Elle grimace. Un couinement piteux quitte sa gorge. Il ferme les yeux, mais ne se stoppe pas pour autant. Il doit voir les dégâts pour appliquer les premiers soins. Dojo a tellement vu ses collègues faire les gestes, qu'il reproduit actuellement, sur le champ de bataille. Mais il n'a pas les mouvements sûrs, ni précis. Kasahara doit surement le ressentir. La jeune femme ne doit pas non plus être très à l'aise ainsi dévêtue. Sincèrement, et malgré la situation, le militaire comprend cette gêne. Ce n'est pas vraiment dans cette situation qu'il aurait la voir sans vêtement. (Dojo se flanque une baffe mentale pour se remettre les idées en place.)

Il aperçoit vaguement Sayaka déposer des couvertures, compresses et désinfectants aux côtés de l'écrivain.

_ Il faudrait vraiment appeler une ambulance…  
_ Je sais. C'est trop dangereux. Pour Toma-senseï mais aussi pour Kasahara. Ils n'ont plus une personne à faire taire. Kasahara est dans leur ligne de mire. Ils ont tiré dans une zone tampon, ils savent qu'elle est membre du GIB. Si elle porte plainte à la suite du commandant Inamine, ça va faire tâche.  
_ Mais-  
_ Ça va aller Kojima-san, souffle la blessée serrant ses points sur l'oreiller de fortune, Merci de votre sollicitude…

La libraire hoche la tête et s'en va retourner à ses occupations. Elle ne peut pas rester plus longtemps. Surtout qu'il y a du monde à la caisse.

Dojo est crispé, tendu, au bord de la crise de nerf. Une blessure au niveau des reins n'est pas un bon signe. La perte excessive de sang non plus. Surtout s'ils trainent en longueur à appeler une ambulance. Mais comment peut-il faire ? S'il appelle un médecin maintenant, Toma-senseï ne sera pas en sécurité. S'il ne fait rien, c'est Kasahara qui en pâtira. Dans les deux cas, il est perdant. Dans les deux cas, la mission est un échec cuisant.

Une main rugueuse de l'écrivain se pose sur les siennes, le ramenant à la réalité.

_ Il faut désinfecter.  
_ Oui… Oui.

Le lieutenant se reprend. Toujours en appuyant sur la plaie d'une main, il attrape la compresse imbibé de désinfectant que lui tend Toma-senseï.

_ Ça va piquer un peu Kasahara. Tu peux crier si ça te détend.  
_ Je ne leur ferai pas ce plaisir ! grince-t-elle les yeux fermement clos

Toujours aussi courageuse.

Dojo en a vu des soldats, hurler de douleur à la moindre pression sur leur plaie. Ce petit bout de femme ne cessera jamais de l'impressionner.

Le médecin improvisé cherche à faire les gestes les plus doux possible. Il remplace la veste par les compresses qui s'imbibent de sang beaucoup trop vite et s'entassent dans la poubelle à une vitesse folle. Kasahara tremble. Sa respiration est saccadée, et elle lâche des râles d'inconforts.

Il lui faut autre chose pour comprimer la plaie.

_ J'ai besoin de bandes… Toma-senseï, pouvez-vous en découpez dans une couverture ?  
_ Oui. Bien sûr !

Ravi de pouvoir se rendre utile dans une telle situation, le vieil homme se presse pour agir. Il déplie la couverture la moins rêche et la plus fine, à la main. La peur qui court dans ses entrailles l'aide à trouver la force nécessaire. Il ouvre aussi d'autres paquets de compresses, qu'il empile les unes aux autres, jusqu'à une épaisseur raisonnable. Dojo le remercie du regard.

_ Ça va faire mal, Kasahara. Si tu ne veux pas crier, serre les dents.  
_ Je vous fais confiance mon lieutenant, vous ne me ferez jamais de mal inutilement. C'est toujours pour mon bien. Faites ce que vous devez faire.  
_ Dis pas des choses comme ça à un moment pareil !  
_ Je peux dire que vous avez les mains chaudes ?

Le militaire déteste cette voix affaiblie et ces pupilles cachées derrière les paupières par appréhension. Il déteste la position actuelle de sa collègue. C'est lui qui aurait dû se prendre cette balle. Pas elle. Alors même si sa question est dérangeante en tout point (si elle commence à avoir froid, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne nouvelle), il l'accepte. Il n'a que cela à faire après tout.

_ Je vais passer une main sous ton ventre.  
_ Je n'arriverai pas à me redresser.  
_ Je sais. Je vais y aller lentement, mais ce ne sera pas sans douleur.

Elle hoche la tête, se crispe lorsqu'il effectue les mouvements prédis. Elle gémit, retient un cri de justesse en mordant dans le coussin. Pendant que l'écrivain appuie le tas de compresses sur sa blessure, elle sent la couverture et les mains de son lieutenant sur son ventre. A bout de souffle, elle se concentre sur les caresses que lui procurent les doigts et le tissu. (Elle se convainc à son tour que, dans une autre situation, ce type d'attention, elle l'aurait plus qu'apprécier. Ce constat l'aide à retenir sa voix sagement dans sa gorge.)

Les bandes placées et prêtes à être nouées, Dojo respire un peu mieux. Il espère que ça suffira, le temps qu'il élabore une solution.

_ Je vais serrer Kasahara.

L'agent chef hoche difficilement la tête. Elle craque sous la soudaine pression un cri de souris franchit ses lèves. La douleur la réveille. La seconde bande lui remet les idées en place et lui arrache un second cri. La troisième, manque de la faire hurler, mais Iku se retient de justesse. Les deux autres, elle les sent à peine, trop occupée à réguler sa respiration.

_ Ça devrait suffire pour un temps.

Il prend une seconde couverture et recouvre le corps affaiblit de sa cadette. Elle semble se recroqueviller sous cette soudaine chaleur.

Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas pris la peine d'enfiler un gilet par balle ? Pourquoi s'étaient-ils bêtement dit que le Comité des Médias ne tirerait jamais dans la rue, zone tampon établit par l'État ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas pris cette stupide précaution ?

Il sursaute lorsqu'une petite main gelée s'empare de la sienne, toute ensanglantée.

Iku a rouvert ses yeux. Dojo a l'impression qu'elle va s'évanouir à tout instant. Il s'accroupit de nouveau pour être à sa hauteur.

_ Lieutenant… Appelez la base d'ici-  
_ Reine des godiches ! Les lignes sont sur écoutes !  
_ Appelez la base d'ici et partez avec Toma-senseï.  
_ Je ne vais pas te laissez seule ici, idiote !

La jeune femme secoue la tête.

_ C'est la seule solution. Vous le savez.  
_ Kasahara-san, c'est bon. Je vais me résigner. Je pourrai toujours écrire, je ne pourrai pas publier pendant 5 ans seulement. Je peux me résoudre à cela.  
_ Non ! murmure-t-elle, Ne les laissez pas gagner ! S'ils vous ont, ils s'attaqueront aux écrivains. Les livres disparaîtront de notre pays. Vous êtes le roi de l'échiquier, vous vous souvenez ? Si vous tomber, le monde des livres s'écroulera avec vous. Ne renoncez-pas. Je vous en prie. Il y a encore une chance !  
_ Mais vous êtes blessée, je ne peux-  
_ Laissez-moi appeler la base dans ce cas. Laissez-moi donner l'une des ambassades mais prenez la direction opposée. Si les lignes sont vraiment sur écoute, les agents des médias abandonneront leurs autres positions. Ou demandez à Kojima-san, une simple civile ne peut savoir que le GIB s'informe par ligne sécurisée…

Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit dans des situations comme celle-ci qu'elle montre à quel point elle est futée ? À quel point elle a de bonnes idées ? Ce n'est pas sûr que les agents abandonnent tout leur poste, mais son idée est à tester. Toma-senseï n'aura pas d'autres occasions dans le cas contraire.

Le vieil homme à la tête baissée, il capitule par ce simple geste. S'ils suivent cette possibilité, Kasahara recevra les soins nécessaires à temps. Sayaka pourra même appeler plus tôt une ambulance, et contacter juste après leur supérieur. D'un autre côté, il s'en veut de partir, de la laisser là, blessée, affaiblie.

_ Je ne laisse pas mes hommes derrière moi ! gronde Dojo

Le seul agent féminin du GIB ne peut que sourire à cette déclaration.

_ Je vous laisse seul avec votre auteur favori. Prenez cela comme un cadeau !  
_ Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, idiote !  
_ Alors faites-moi tenir une promesse, lieutenant. Je les tiens toujours vous savez.

Toma-senseï se fit tout petit dans un coin, son cœur battant moins fort dans sa poitrine. L'atmosphère devient plus intimiste, plus rassurante.

Le lieutenant dégage doucement sa main et attrape la chemise couverte de sang de sa subordonnée. Il détache ses écussons dans un premier temps, puis fait de même avec ceux de sa subordonnée. Il accroche ces-derniers à son col, avec l'horrible sentiment de retourner en arrière, lors de leur première rencontre.

_ Tends ta main… murmure-t-il

Elle obéit, docilement et il dépose dans sa paume les insignes du grade de lieutenant de deuxième classe. Sous son regard perdu, il lui tapote la tête.

_ Tu voulais les camomilles, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je te les prête. Et tu devras me les rendre en main propres lorsque je reviendrai d'Osaka. Alors tu as intérêt à rester en vie et à t'en remettre rapidement.  
_ C'est promis !

Ses yeux bruns brillent et ça lui arrache un sourire.

Alors qu'il allait se relever, elle le retient.

_ Lieutenant… vous allez revenir sauf vous aussi ?  
_ Oui…  
_ Promettez-moi-  
_ Je vais revenir, tu dois me rendre mes insignes, non ?  
_ Moi aussi je voudrai que vous me fassiez une promesse lieutenant…

Il reste à sa place, se rapproche un peu plus et la laisse poursuivre.

_ Lorsque vous rentrerez, promettez-moi que vous me laisserez vous avouer mon amour pour vous. S'il vous plaît…

Sa main fine tremble dans la sienne. De peur, d'épuisement.

Mué par un instinct, sous les yeux de son auteur préféré dont les deux militaires ont oublié la présence même, il se penche vers elle. Main sur sa joue glacée, il l'embrasse. Surprise dans un premier temps, elle finit par fermer les yeux, se laisse aller et répond à cette étreinte tant attendue, tant désirée, tant chérie.

Elle a l'air si fragile que le moindre courant d'air pourrait l'emporter. Elle est dans une telle souffrance qu'il veut lui donner du réconfort, une excuse supplémentaire et sincère pour faire battre son cœur pour des années encore. Il a peur aussi. Il est terrifié. Terrifié de ne pas avoir une autre chance, une autre occasion. Cette peur est commune. Plus que ce baiser inopinée, c'est un goût amer qu'ils se transmettent, dans la peur que ce baiser ne soit le premier mais aussi le dernier.

Alors ils le font durer, pour sceller leur promesse.

Derrière eux, le vieil homme sourit. Témoin, sans le savoir, d'une scène que le GIB attendait depuis plus de quatre longues années, sans succès jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Depuis qu'ils les avait vu, qu'il les avait côtoyés, il le savait : ces deux là étaient faits pour être ensemble.

* * *

\- **T** o **B** e **C** ontinued -

Je vous embrasse et je vous dis à très bientôt !


	2. Partie II

J'ai le tome 4, nom d'un pingouin mal rasé ! (Ceci est une expression propre à ma formation et ma promotion. Ne cherchez pas à comprendre. Vous risquez de perdre vos illusions. En toute sincérité. Métiers du Livre, ce n'est pas pour les saints d'esprit. *soupir résigné*)

Je suis heureuse et toute frétillante. Même si la lecture devra attendre. Malheureusement. Les examens en sont les vilains responsables.

Donc voici la seconde partie de cette histoire. Le chapitre est plus court que le précédent. J'avais beaucoup à dire, mais peu de mots suffisaient pour exprimer tout cela. J'espère que cela vous plaira !

* * *

 _Réponse à la review anonyme :_

 _ **Kathleen**_. Je ne suis pas très 'fière' de moi sur ce coup là. Mais, dans le même sens, ce que fait Hiro-senseï à Dojo n'est pas mieux. D'un certain point de vue… Prenons cela comme la résolution à l'intrigue amoureuse !

J'espère que la suite te plaira.

* * *

Bonne lecture !

 **Si seulement…  
Chapitre 2**

* * *

Dans l'habitacle de la petite voiture bleue, un silence lourd règne.

Le vieil homme n'ose pas parler, et le lieutenant retombé momentanément au statu d'agent-chef a les mains crispées sur le volant. Son visage n'a rien de détendu et, est presque aussi pâle que celui de Kasahara au moment où ils l'ont quittés.

L'écrivain essaye de ne pas penser au sort funeste de la jeune femme, pour une raison de superstition.

Après un long moment, à écouter la pluie battante et le couinement des essuie-glaces, le vieil homme prend enfin la parole, espérant être rassurant mais aussi pour se convaincre lui-même de la tournure positive des futurs événements.

_ Elle va s'en sortir. C'est une battante, qui lancerait deux bidons remplit de pétrole pour faire gagner du temps à son supérieur ?

La réponse ne tarde pas, comme si son interlocuteur s'était attendu à cette intervention et avait préparé une réponse claire.

_ C'est moi qui aurais dû me prendre cette balle. Je n'ai pas était assez rapide, je n'ai pas eu le temps de la jeter au sol.

Toma-senseï prend en compte ces paroles, marmonnées par une voix serrée d'angoisse. Il hoche la tête, assimile le message et rétorque sagement :

_ Vous savez, Dojo-kun, si Kasahara était à votre place et vous à la sienne, elle aurait exactement les mêmes paroles pour votre écart.

_ Elle est ma subordonnée, senseï ! C'est à moi de la protéger, pas l'inverse !

_ Mais sur un champ de bataille, si je ne m'abuse, n'est-ce pas les subordonnés qui défendent les supérieurs ? Eux sont à la stratégie, exercent la théorie en sécurité, au chaud, pendant que les jeunes risquent leur vie en première ligne. N'ai-je pas raison ?

Que peut répondre le militaire face à cet argument ? Il ne peut le réfuter. Certes, il n'y avait pas les barricades, leurs hommes côtes à côtes, prêts à tirer jusqu'au cesser le feu fixé préalablement. Mais ils avaient eut une mission : défendre et protéger. Celle identique à tous combats. Pour ne pas changer, ce sont les agents d'amélioration qui ont tiré les premiers.

Ils avaient été sur un champ de bataille. L'endroit et la configuration du lieu n'était juste pas identique qu'à l'accoutumé.

Ses mains se crispent et se décrispent longuement sur le volant. Le lieutenant regarde dans le rétroviseur, vérifie sa vitesse constante, cherche pas ses habitudes de conducteur de se changer les idées.

Sans réel succès. Atsushi se sent mal. Il a laissé sa subordonnée derrière lui, encore une fois.

_ Je l'ai rencontrée lorsqu'elle était au lycée, dans une librairie.

 _Donc, c'était bien lui_. Toma-senseï sourit. Il avait bien tapé dans le mile et Iku ne s'était pas trompée lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté bien des jours plus tôt ses motivations à entrer dans le Corps des Bibliothèques. Néanmoins, il ne dit rien, n'intervient pas. L'homme à ses côtés a des choses à confier, de quoi se libérer de ses angoisses.

_ Elle refusait de céder un livre à un agent d'amélioration, allant jusqu'à accepter le statu de voleuse. Il l'a alors brutaliser. J'étais résigné à ne pas intervenir. Je connaissais les possibles problèmes qui suivraient. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la pousse en arrière. Allant contre les théories et l'avis de mes supérieurs, j'ai usé de mon droit de préemption, mettant à mal la position des intègres au Corps…

 _Devenant ainsi, son prince charmant_ , pense le vieillard avec un sourire attendrit. C'était amusant pour lui, un vrai petit jeu de voir à quel point les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, se tournaient autour inlassablement.

_ En intervenant, je lui ai fait choisir un métier dangereux. Je n'ai jamais regretté mon acte, jusqu'à son entretien d'embauche. Mes supérieurs l'ont acceptée pour me ménager en pensant qu'elle ne survivrait pas à l'entraînement. J'ai été odieux avec elle. J'ai tout fait pour qu'elle abandonne. Mais elle s'est accrochée, accrochée, accrochée. Encore et encore. À force, elle n'a fait que s'améliorer, ni moi, ni mes supérieurs ne pouvions ignorer ses efforts, ses qualités. Sa progression faisait d'elle un élément non négligeable pour le corps, puis pour le groupe d'intervention. Je ne pouvais pas m'y opposer. Je n'avais aucun argument. Alors j'ai voulu l'écarter du danger, la faire renoncer, démissionner. Mais plus je cherchais à l'éloigner, plus je la mettais en danger, plus elle voulait me prouver sa valeur, quitte à se mettre dans des positions pas possible. Avec le temps, j'ai finis par me rendre compte que je devenais fou lorsque je ne pouvais pas être près d'elle. Je suis responsable de ce métier qu'elle a choisit. Je suis responsable… de tout.

_ Et parce que vous l'aimez…

_ C'est son 'prince' qu'elle aime. Ce n'est pas moi.

Toma-senseï se concentre vers la route dans un mouvement pudique. Il ignore les larmes clandestines roulant sur les joues du plus jeune.

Il comprend la détresse de son cadet. Lui-même n'aurait pas survécut à la peur de savoir sa femme et son fils en danger quotidiennement. Parallèlement, sa famille doit se faire un sang d'encre vis-à-vis de la situation actuelle. Kurato ferme les yeux, adresse à ses proches de faibles excuses et des promesses d'aller prochainement mieux.

_ Après tout, quel prince la laisserai seule, ainsi blessée ? Quel prince la laisserait se faire blesser ? continue le militaire, les mains encore plus crispées sur le volant, Quel prince la laisserait choisir ce job ? Quel prince ne serait pas resté auprès d'elle dans cette librairie pour la dissuader de choisir cet emploi ?

L'écrivain ne peut retenir son sourire dans cette situation qui ne s'y prête pas. Cependant, d'avoir entendu ces deux jeunes gens, croire que l'un comme l'autre ne s'aimait qu'à sens unique… c'était adorable. Innocent de leur part, alors que simplement parler diminuerait tous ces quiproquos. Tous deux étaient si transparents, si brillants…

_ Ne cherchez pas à berner un vieil homme tel que moi, Dojo-kun.

À se fuir de la sorte, les deux militaires prenaient le risque de ne jamais être heureux et de vivre dans de continuel regret.

_ Ayez foi en elle comme elle a foi en vous.

Le militaire ne répond pas, ce qui fait sourire un peu plus le vieil homme.

_ Vous l'aimez comme elle vous aime. N'osez pas me dire le contraire, Dojo-kun. Ce n'était pas un baiser pour la rassurer. N'essayez pas de berner le vieil homme que je suis.

Dans ses thrillers, il y avait toujours une histoire d'amour, sur le même principe que le cinéma américain : un moment de douceur pour permettre au lecteur de souffler et de se remettre de ses émotions.

Et puis, Kurato en avait vu des couples. Ceux qui se déchiraient, ceux qui se trompaient, ceux qui avançaient dans l'adversité de la perte et de la maladie, ceux qui s'ignoraient, ceux qui s'aimaient. Il avait assez vécu pour voir un amour véridique, unique liant deux personnes, même contraire. Ce même amour si pur était celui qui liait Kasahara et Dojo, même si ces deux là mettaient un temps fou à s'en rendre compte, à se tourner autour.

Toma-senseï est un vieil homme. Il a vécu assez longtemps pour assurer haut et fort que le baiser dont il fut témoins n'était pas pour rassurer l'autre, ni pour sceller uniquement une promesse de revenir sain et sauf. Mais bien pour s'avouer des sentiments communs.

Oui. Il est peut-être vieux. Mais il n'est pas fou et encore moins aveugle, à la différence de ses deux jeunes.

_ Vous n'aurez qu'une vie, Dojo-kun. Je regrette de ne pas avoir combattu la censure plus tôt, je regrette de ne pas avoir fait de la liberté d'expression mon combat avant cette tragédie qui m'accable. Alors je vous en prie, ne faites pas des erreurs comme les miennes. Vous avez près de vous la personne la plus chère de votre vie. Ne la laissez pas partir juste parce que vous souhaitez la protéger. Ce serait la pire des erreurs que vous pourriez réaliser. La vie est tellement courte… Dites- lui et gardez-la à jamais près de vous. C'est le seul conseil valable que le vieil homme que je suis puisse vous donner.

Le lieutenant reste muet. Ses épaules sont toujours crispées. Seules ses mains ont desserrées le volant.

Le militaire se ressaisit. La réussite dépend de lui. Iku lui fait confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Alors autant aller dans son sens.

Atsushi s'en fait la promesse. Il rentrera sauf, lui retournera positivement ses sentiments et, surtout, Kurato Toma sera un homme libre.

La voiture continue sa route, tout droit.

La pluie se calme.

La radio crépite un flot continu de musiques feutrées. D'un commun accord, les hommes ont refusé de se brancher sur le canal des informations. Ils avaient besoin de repos pour reprendre des forces. En cela, ils se devaient bannir toute sorte de stresse. Au minima jusqu'à leur arrivée à Osaka.

Le véhicule, aux premières lueurs de l'aube, prit un échangeur et disparu de l'horizon linéaire dessiné par la grande route.

* * *

\- **T** o **B** e **C** ontinued –

* * *

J'ai toujours vu les personnages de troisième âge être des guides spirituels pour les personnages principaux. Et là, Toma est non seulement un vieillard, mais c'est aussi un écrivain. Soit quelqu'un qui sait se mettre en arrière pour avoir un recul et observer les gens. D'où ma volonté qu'il agisse de la sorte, dans ce chapitre où, outre ce long dialogue, il ne se passe rien. Juste de la philosophie et un peu de poésie. (Enfin, ça, je l'espère ! oxo')

Mais mettre en lumière les sentiments d'un homme, c'est trop jouissif.

(Bon. Entre nous, j'ai un peu de mal à voir Dojo pleurer. Mais il a quand même les nerfs à vif là. Alors, voilà. Pour cette séquence, je le vois bien verses quelques larmes pour soulager son esprit en effervescence de scénarios critiques. Avec, en prime, une –possible- explication supplémentaire sur son refus d'être vu comme un prince !).

Sur ce, chers amis, je vous laisse et je vous dis à très bientôt !


End file.
